Full Metal Sonic
by ZDarkFox
Summary: Due to a fatal mistake years ago, Sonic and Tails begin their quest to reclaim what was lost to them. Will they succeed?
1. PreChapter

Prologue

Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter. breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead, but alchemy is a science. It must follow the natural laws. "To create: something of equal value must be lost." This is the principle of Equivalent Exchange, but on that night we learned that the value of something's can't be measured on a simple scale. My brother and I knew the science of Equal Exchange, the gain required sacrifice, that something had to be taken from us. We thought there was nothing more that we could lose. We were wrong…

***

It rained on and on over the small village of Knothole, and everything was peaceful, if you would call that peaceful. The green meadows seemed to droop over the drops of rain, which was strange. There was the smell of freshly cooked stew that went throughout the valley and lead to the top of the hill where two cottages stood. They were both identical, white, Spanish architecture, red shingles, chapel stile windows. The lights were brightly glowing through the one on the left, the one on the right however, was not a light to be seen.

The left house's door shot open to reveal a young female chipmunk of some sort wearing a blue jacket and boots to match. She had pure blue eyes, and brown hair in a causal style. She glanced around the drowned meadow before screaming.

"Sonic! Tails! Dinners ready!" She yelled into the rain. She leaned out the door to peak around the corners then came back up. Her face was puzzled now, her finger was up to her chin then mumbled to herself. "Where are those two, they always come for dinner?"

"Shut the door!" yelled the voice from inside. "If there not coming, they can eat later. Now eat yours before it gets cold!" She quickly spun around with her face lighting in a instant.

"Alright," She said cheerfully. "just have a bad feeling that's all." The door shut and all was silent, but everything is never as it seems. In the upper floor of the other house were two boys who were drawing something on the floor. There were large bottles of strange elements, water, salt and other things.

One boy was a blue hedgehog about the same age as the girl. He wore two red running shoes and had emerald green eyes you could stare at forever. The other boy was a yellow fox about two years younger than his brother. He wore red and white shoes and had two tails which was very odd. The room was filled with books, materials, sketches, chemicals and some strange robotized fox armor that there dad brought back from the war. A book lay beside the hedgehog it was opened to a certain page.

"You ready Tails?" Said the hedgehog looking at his little brother. Tails sat there in silence. "Come on, we're finally going to get her back." Tails' worried faced gave a little bit more confidence but he still really never understood alchemy. Tails finally gave the nod as Sonic finished drawing the circle. The circle was filled with strange shapes and lines that all connected to be one congruent circle.

"Okay then, here we go." said Sonic placing his hands on the circle quickly followed by Tails. The middle of the circle lit up into a bright golden portal, colorful patterns swirled around them as the process began. The two big smiles from the boy quickly vanished to see the changing of the colors. They went from soft yellow and greens to a dark purples and reds as there very life force was getting sucked out of them. It all finished in a bright flash. Outside the house stood a red figure in a blue coat writing something in a journal.

***

March 7, 2136

These past couple of days have been very strange lately. It's like the gods have frowned upon this world and have seen the wrongs, the reason I say this is the rain has been poring for six days now and hasn't stopped yet. Maybe someone has done the worst possible thing that has ever been done. Two boys contacted me…

He stopped writing to see the bright flash coming from the house. He stopped and starred.

Inside the house lay the blue hedgehog lying on the wooden floor with blood covering it. His eyes were wide open in fear looking to see what was left of this mistake.

"Tails, Tails!?" he cried while painful tears dripped from his face. He scanned the smoke filled room and looked over beside him where his brother once was, now a unfilled socks and red and white sneakers. "No, come on Tails, stay with me!" He pleaded from the pool of blood which pored out of his left side and lower right side where his arm and leg used be. Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! He's gone…" Then he saw something moving around on the other side of the room. He started to smile. "Mom?" he said trying to relax. What he saw wasn't his mother. The beast with a malformed shape looked at him with strange breathing patterns and the purple eyes that pierced his soul as he screamed into the darkness.

"That was Sonic!" Said the girl looking up from her dishes. The old lady on the couch was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. The girl ran over to the to the door and opened it as her mouth dropped of the site of the tall metal creature starring down at her caring a boy. The girl dropped the dish onto the hard wood floor, letting it smash it tiny pieces.

"Oh my god…"

**Sonic and characters are property of SEGA, rights reserved.**

**Full Metal Alchemist is property of FUNIMATION and AMNIPLEX, rights reserved.**


	2. Chapter 1

*Update*

Chapter 1

* * *

"Where the heck are we Tails?" said the blue hedgehog in the red coat. "We've been walking forever, and we need to find this place or else mister hot head, Cornell Knuckles will be all over us like buzzards on a dead meet." Talking back to thin air as if somebody was back there. The desert was big and sandy like all the deserts. He spun around with a surprised look to see that there nobody was there. He glanced around the empty waste land then scratched his head. "Where is he now?" he said under his breath as he heard a big metal clunking sound coming from over a giant dune. It revealed a large creature covered in armor, the armor was shaped to fit a large, bulky fox, you could tell by the style of the helmet and the long Tail protector. It slowly walked over the dune to where the hedgehog was standing.

"We could've taken the train you know." Said the surprisingly little boy voice coming from the hollow creature.

"You know I like to walk Tails." replied the hedgehog as he resumed walking.

"You're not as fast since the accident."

"So, doesn't mean I don't like to walk. Besides I have keep waiting on you, slow poke!"

"I was never fast, my tails did all the work, remember?"

"Even with your tails you were slow. Hey look up ahead! Is that the city?" He said pointing to a large city in the distance. "Let's go! I may not be _as _fast but I can still outrun you!" He said sprinting to the city.

"I hate when does this." Said Tails in annoyed voice as he ran off after him.

* * *

"What are you guys, street performers?" asked the confused wolf at the bar as he polished the glass. Sonic and Tails sat in stools beside the outside bar as Sonic sucked out the orange liquid from the glass.

"You don't know who I am?" asked Sonic in a surprised voice nearly gagging on the beverage. The city was bright cheerful, everyone there seemed to be happy and without care. The giant statues around every corner of the city however resembled a tall stern man dressed in a robe holding some sort of rod with a star emblem on the end of it. There was a giant temple in the middle of the city that people were already standing around for some upcoming event. The air was filled with the sent of wine and soft music played as the people gathered to their radio's.

"I don't think I know any kid that fat. " said the wolf inspecting the young hedgehog. Sonic rose out his chair and launched towards the man but Tails caught him at the last second and held him.

"Listen bub I'm not fat!" he screamed flailing his arms around. "I'm round! You got that?! Next time you call me fat I'll-"

"Shh!" interrupted the wolf as he turned up the volume on his radio. "The morning praise session is beginning."

"_My children_," Said the hearty voice on the radio. "_The sun god is pleased with your good deeds and is rewarding you with great health._"

"Oh great," Sonic rolled his eyes as Tails sat him back down in his chair. "who's this guy?" he asked uninterested as he sucked down more orange liquid.

"Oh yeah, you guys from out of town." He said as a crowd gathered around the boys. "This is Father Cornellow."

"Yeah, he's the best." said a man behind him.

"He's a miracle worker." said a lady passing by.

"He is the prophet of god." said the wolf again.

"Man this place is weird." Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Sonic, please." Tails hushed.

"You're calling us weird." Said the wolf calmly as he laughed. "You're the ones wearing Armor and coats in the middle of summer."

"Well, we've got business to take care of so if you'll excuse us." Sonic said rising out of his chair as he accidentally pushed the radio off of the counter with his arm. The radio fell to the ground smashing into a million pieces.

"Now look what you've done!" Screamed the wolf.

"Calm down gramps, we can fix it." Said Sonic putting his hands behind his head.

"Fix it? It's in a million pieces!"

"I can do this one Sonic." said Tails pulling out a piece of chalk and kneeling down beside the radio, drawing small circles and lines around the radio.

"Wait, what is he doing?" asked the wolf.

"Just watch." Sonic replied with a snicker. After Tails completed the strange design around the demolished radio, more people started to gather round forming a crowd in the street. Tails checked the lines to see if they were correct and then placed his hands above the circle. A blue flash quickly lit up the lines and a puff of smoke formed and vanished in an instant. As the smoke cleared everyone gasped at the now assembled radio.

"_And thus the Profits were there to comfort the inmates..._" resumed the now working radio. The people whispered and pointed at the two brothers.

"Hey, your friend has been blessed by the Sun God!" yelled out a man from the crowd. "It a miracle!"

"It's not a miracle, it's Alchemy." replied the metal armor, picking up the radio and placing it back on the counter.

"Oh, so you guys are alchemists." Cried one of the men.

"Not just any alchemists," cried another man. "it's the Prower brothers."

"Yeah, Sonic, the Full Metal Alchemist!" Cried another. Sonic gave a smile, expecting the crowd to gather around him.

"Well I don't want to brag but..." He said.

"Uh, Brother" said Tails timidly, being crowed by people. "help..." Sonic's smile faded and turned into a angry twitch.

"I'm the Full Metal Alchemist you idiots!" Screamed Sonic towards the people. The people turned to him and paused.

"Who? That fatty over there?" said a young women. Sonic steamed over with anger, he was about jump and tackle the woman in front of him.

"Ok calm down Sonic, she didn't know." Said Tails waving the steam away from his head.

"Hey guys!" said the upward beat female voice. "Whats up!" the crowd seemed to diminish as the remaining people brightened up as the sound of the voice. The brothers turned to see a pink hedgehog in a red dress who was carrying a sack grocery's. Tails nudged Sonic, giving him a smile (if he could), but Sonic knew what it meant as he slammed a hard fist into the metal which he regretted later.

"Hey, Amy" said the wolf at the bar. "Boys, this Amy Rose one of the nicest girl in town." He then leaned in close. "_She's got a hot side, so don't make her mad. _Hey Amy," he then said resuming his conversation Amy. "aren't you going the Temple?" she smiled and nodded her head. "Well take these Alchemists along, maybe you can show them the light."

The was tons of people standing outside of the Temple watching to see the man in a black suit. The large cat stood on the stage taking a small flower and in an instant transforming it into a statue of many colors as the crowd continued to cheer.

"What do think?" asked Sonic

"It's Alchemy, I'm sure of it." replied Tails.

"Yeah, but he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange."

"Is that possible?"

"Yeah, you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Isn't he just amazing?" asked Amy. "Come on, you guys we have to get in the Temple, come on!"

* * *

The temple was large and dark with a statue of the "Sun God" around every corner and along every wall. The place was filled with pews and a large alter sat in the front middle of the temple with a bright light shining on it. Amy was washing the alter with the ingredients in the bag. Tails was off wandering around the Temple as Sonic sat in pew and kicked backed and relaxed.

"So tell me Amy, whose this Father Cornellow guy?" asked Sonic

"Oh, he came here a little while ago. We were all lost until he came to town. He told us of the great Sun God Leto, he grants eternal life to his faithful followers and can even resurrect the dead. Are you wanting to learn Letoism?" said Amy

"Nope, I not religious."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure if you did believe in him he would surely make you skinnier." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Screamed Sonic as Tails rushed over to hold him back once more.

"Sonic, she was only trying to help." said Tails

"So you really believe he can bring back the dead?" asked Sonic.

"Yep, sure do!" she said sending him a big smile. Sonic sighed, laid back in a pew and pulled out a small book.

"Water 25 liters, carbon 10 kilograms," listed Sonic "ammonia 2 liters, lime .5 kilograms, phosphorus 700 grams, salt 100 grams and other trace elements." Amy just gave a confused look. "We can get the elements from a average Mobians body, but not even the greatest scientists has ever made a Mobians life. Now some guy says he can through a power of a god?"

"With prayer, anything is possible."

"Oh, and all those ingredients can be bought with spare change from a little boys allowance." Sonic said ignoring the previous statement. "We Mobians are pretty cheap, huh?"

"No," She said trying to remain calm and holding back anger. "every child of god is created in his in Leto's image." Sonic gave a quick laugh.

"Look, we're Alchemists, we study the truth not some folk lore God character." Said Sonic putting away his book back into his jacket. "Funny, with the power we've been given, we're the closest things to god you'll ever see."

"No!" she exploded then quickly regained her composer. "You're comparing your self to god. That just the most absurd thing I've ever heard of." She said with a calm but yet fiery rage in her voice.

"There once was a man who thought he could fly, so he made wings out of wax and flew across the country, but he got to close to the sun and the wax melted and he fell to back down to earth. Right Tails?"

Sonic said "In fact, I want to talk to this Cornellow guy myself. May I?" Amy nodded with a non-trusting look as she led them into a hallway.

The hallway was long and bright and at the end of it there was a big bulky door made of rock with strange symbols carved into it, and was guarded by two men wearing white robes and another decked in black just like the priest they saw before. The men at the door kindly opened the door and followed into the chamber.

"Ah, Amy are you wishing to see father Cornellow?" said the man in black leading them deeper into the chambers.

"Yes, I wish to show these two to the light." said Amy

"Well then," he said with an evil tone. "Lets make this quick." The man pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Tails as two men held back Amy and Sonic.

"Brother Gray, what's going on?" Amy said with fear.

"These men are evil." he said with a stern look. "This is the will of god." Suddenly a blue blur knocked out the two guards holding back the hedgehogs.

"Ha, still the fastest." Sonic told himself as Tails took a swift but heavy punch at the man in black. He fell to the ground dropping the gun and it slid over to Amy's feet.

"What is going on?" said a hearty voice in the back of the chambers. Suddenly two torches lit up to revel the priest who they had saw early standing on a stage against the back wall. "Ah, the Full Metal Alchemist, what brings you here? My disciples have been misled, please forgive them."

"Yeah right!" said Sonic " You probably were the one who misled them."

"Are you here because of the light?"

"No, I'm here because me and my bro have been wandering why your using alchemy to trick these people."

"That is preposterous, could alchemy make something out of nothing?" he said snapping his fingers as a small statue appeared in his hands. Amy's face lit up with that "I told you so!" look on her face.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. How can he do that, make objects out of nothing, ignoring all the laws of alchemy. But if you'd happen to get a object that could do the impossible, something like, oh I don't know, the Chaos Emerald? That ring on your finger, that's it, isn't it?" he said walking forward towards Cornellow.

"The ring has nothing to do with this. I am gods servant and-"

"Look, either you give to me, or I beat you so hard that you'll have to give to me. Your choice." Sonic interrupted and cracking his knuckles.

"Hm, looks like you still don't believe. Amy." The Father said as Amy looked up from her puzzled state.

"Yes Father?"

"Pick up that gun there."

"Uh, ok." she said unsure. She bent down and picked up the gun slowly.

"Now shoot the Full Metal Alchemist." The two boy spun around and looked at Amy.

"Father," she said in disbelief. "I-I can't do that."

"This is the will of god." He reminded her. "Do you dare disobey him? Besides, do you remember who comforted you when your brother died last year? And do you remember my promise?"

"You said you would bring him back!" she said in a wavering still in fear and disbelief. She pointed the gun at Tails.

"No wait, I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist." said Tails pointing at Sonic. They all looked over at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm the Full Metal Alchemist! Sonic the Hedgehog! Doesn't anybody know that?!" he screamed throwing a fit.

"Still, fire Amy!" screamed the priest. She closed her eyes and fire the gun hitting Tails square in the head. The helmet flew in the and fell to the ground along with the armor. Tears pored out of her eyes. Sonic looked at the girl with a stern look.

"Good, now shoot the other one." Amy looked at the father the closed her again shaking. Sonic face turned into a panicked look he tried to run but it was to late. Two shots rang out hitting him in the arm. He fell to the floor then got back up as well as the suit of armor grabbing the helmet.

"But, but, but" she shuddered.

"Impossible!" yelled Cornellow.

"Don't worry we're fine." said Sonic pulling up his coat to revel a metal arm. "Fake, see?"

"But what about..." she asked almost about to break down.

"Tails?" he finished for her. "He's pretty solid." Tails bent down to show the hollow space within the armor.

"No harm done." Tails said putting back on the helmet. She put her body against wall, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"Your arm, a Bother trapped in armor." said the Father "It all makes sense now. You did the ancient taboo. Amy, these fools has paid for there sins. They did human transmutation, bring the dead back to life." Amy gasped and remembered what Sonic had said earlier

"_He got to close to the sun and the wax melted and he fell to back down to earth_." echoed the voice in her head.

"This what happens when you try to bring the dead back," Sonic said showing her his arm. "Is this what you want Amy?" she didn't answer.

"So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog, not even half a hedgehog. Now I see why they call you the Full Metal Alchemist!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys. School is killing me.


	3. Chapter 2

School is almost over, maybe I'll be able to post more often.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"So how do you feel about him now Amy?" asked Tails kneeling beside a large bell. The two of them were on the top of the local bell tower, getting ready for one of Sonic's famous 'last second plans'. Tails, our large friend in armor, was connecting several different wires to the bell while Amy, still in shock on how they got out of that place alive, was in a puzzled gaze at the new contraption. The sun light peered over the city, right before the twilight hour. The city people were closing shop and said there friendly good-byes before the Father's last message of the day.

"He let all of his men shoot at you without even letting you beg, if it wasn't for us you'd be a goner."he said still attaching some wires with the clacking of the metal in his armor as he moved his arms from one spot to another.

"That's just because..." she said trying to defend her beloved friend, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed likely that all he said was right. "What he said back there was true wasn't it?" Tails paused for a moment.

"We're not bad people Amy, we just wanted to see our mom smile again." his voice was quiet and solemn "But our transmutation failed, what we made wasn't even human. We learned our mistake the hard way, no ever comes back to life."

"That's not true..." said Amy barely whispering.

"Alchemy is based on equivalent exchange, the price of one human transmutation was enormous. It cost Sonic his leg and it cost me my body." Tails pulled of his helmet to reveal the hollow emptiness and a small circle with a symbol that looked like a question mark in the middle of it, the whole thing was itself was drawn in a red, blotchy ink.

"Do you see that symbol, Sonic drew it with his own blood and gave up his right arm just to keep me tethered to this world." Tails pulled out a piece of chalk and started to draw a circle around the bell. "Now, I just want to get his body back to normal. He wants to my body back too, but it won' be easy. We might even get killed. But that's the path we chose. All we can do is keep moving." Tails silently finished and kept his head down. The two of them were quiet for the moment.

"But Father Cornellow said," said Amy nearly in tears. Tails lifted his head in disbelief on how she could still trust the lying Father. "he said he could do it, he promised. Just because you and your bother failed doesn't mean he will."

* * *

Father Cornellow entered his office and shut the door. His boot clicked against the hard wooden floor. He lifted his head up to see a blue hedgehog, laying down on top of his desk.

"There you are you brat!" Screamed the Father.

"Cut the act," Said Sonic in a calm voice. "all I want are some straight answers about the emerald. Tell me what I need to know I be out of here in a heart beat, or rather you have the military get involved, after all I am a state Alchemist." Smirked Sonic as he lifted up the watch from his pants pocket. Father Cornellow shuttered at the thought of the military getting involved in a peaceful town, after Ishball. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"Ok boy, ask you questions." he said in a ungrateful tone.

"Since you have a Chaos Emerald you could do anything. Why waste such power on so called 'miracles'?"

"To convince people to protect me, lay down their lives for the order." he smiled in a devilish way "I'm slowly building a army of holy warriors unafraid to die, in several years I will be able to unleash this army to the world, and use the Emerald to tear this country apart. I might even cut out a slice for you." The man started laughing evilly for a moment as Sonic chimed in. "Wait, what are you laughing about?"

"I knew it, you really are a beginner." Said Sonic holding up the switch to the intercom. The Father looked down to see the microphone where his feet were.

"See Amy, he lied to you. He lied to everyone." said Tails holding the newly made speaker.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Said the Cornellow as he formed a gun out of his cane, when all of he sudden there was a bright flash of red. The father slowly knelled onto the floor and showed his arm transmuted into a cluster of flesh and metal.

"A rebound." Said Sonic jumping off the desk to try to help the old man up.

"I will not defeated." He slapped his hands on the ground. Expecting for a giant machine gun to pop up Sonic dodged behind the desk. but something unexpected happened, nothing. Cornellow looked at the emerald on his finger as it hit the floor and shattered. Sonic looked at the lowly priest and walked out of the room.

* * *

Outside the Temple stood the two brothers as Sonic finished his story.

"What about the Emerald?" asked Tails

"It was a fake, just like him. Sorry bud. I really thought we had a chance of getting our bodies back." Said Sonic hitting the hollow suit.

"Give me the Emerald!" Screamed the voice from behind them, the spun around to see the Red dressed beauty Amy with a revolver in her hand, shakily pointing at the brothers.

"It was a fake Amy." said Sonic quietly "It shattered and it-"

"Liar!" She screamed. :You just want it for yourself! To get you bodies back, and bring back your mother!" Sonic eyes widened in anger and in sadness.

"Shut up!" he screamed. He paused for a moment and lowered his tone. "People don't come back from the dead Amy." He paused again. "Not ever..." The streets seemed to be deathly quiet as Amy fell on her knees.

"He promised me, he said if I would pray it would happen." Sonic and Tails started walking in her direction. "All I had was hope, now what should believe in? Tell me what to believe in!" She screamed at the boys as they walked past her and down the steps. "Please!" The boys stopped.

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to figure that out." Said Sonic as he continued walking. "Stand up and walk, keep moving forward. You've got two good legs," He paused for a moment before saying his last words. "use them. Your Strong enough to make your own path."

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry it wasn't very long. Next chapter should be out soon (I hope).


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The train moved across dessert as the small city disappeared over the horizon. The two boys sat quietly in the seats of the train as the loud whistle echoed throughout the night sky. Sonic was slowly drifting off in his seat until Tails finally spoke up.

"Uh, Sonic?" Sonic sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Whats up?" he said in a sleepy tone.

"Do you think we'll ever find the chaos emerald?"

"What are you talking about?" said Sonic with a grin. "Of course we will, remember our promise?"

* * *

The green plains of Knothole were warm and conformable as the a young hedgehog missing two limbs sitting in a wheel chair and a giant suit of armor lying in the field beside each other. The hedgehog held a thick book and quoted the text.

"The legendary emerald that destroyed city Zerkseason in one night, the grand elixir sealed away by the eastern sage. It goes by different names but it's always the same thing. A object that amplifies alchemy." He looked down at Tails. "We'll find that emerald and I'll get your body back I promise."

"Don't worry Tails we'll find it and get your body back," Sonic said looking down at his glove that clinched into a fist. "if it's the last I do."

* * *

_Knothole, 10 years earlier_

_

* * *

_

"Sonic? Tails? Where are you guys?" Said the feminine voice inside Prower home. The young Female Fox in a purple purple dress with a white apron. She was around the age of thirty with long brown hair and green emerald eyes that he shared with his son. She searched the house until she opened the dark brown door that lead to the study.

"Oh you boys, are you in here messing up your dad study, and Sonic you know not scribble on the floor." The lime green room covered in boxes and book shelf's with a desk in middle of room was the Prower study. Books were scattered around the room while Sonic and Tails sat in the middle of it. Tails was reading a thick red book while Sonic drew a small circle with shapes like triangles and smaller circles in the larger to form a strange symbol.

"But mom," Sonic explained "this isn't just a drawing, look." He placed his hands in the circle concentrated. There was a sudden bright flash were the symbol but now in its place a wooden figure of a bird bird now lay connected to floor.

"Oh my, that's Alchemy" She said with a surprised look on her face. "Did your dad teach you that?" Sonic gave a frown and leaned back in a disappointed stance.

"How can he teach us anything if he's never here?" said Sonic with anger.

"We read about it in these books." spoke the quite two tailed fox.

"I can't believe you've done this." Said the female fox. The boys looked down in shame.

"We're sorry," said Sonic in shame. "we won't do it again."

"No, no" she said cheerfully. "this is great! My little genus's, you guys take after your father!" The boys looked up in excitement.

* * *

_That was it, all the inspiration we needed to get us hooked on alchemy. But that same summer of that year a epidemic swept the country, it came and it went and along with it, it took our mom._

_

* * *

_

The grave yard was barren after the ceremony. No one was around but two boys who sat by the grave their mother. It was the twilight hour before night, it was getting cold and the silence made it colder. A bouquet of roses sat on the grave shadowed ordinary tombstone which read _Trisha Prower_.

"Sonic, I'm hungry, and it's cold. Can't we go home?" asked Tails timidly, Sonic didn't reply. "Once Dad gets back we can-"

"Don't even talk about him!" screamed Sonic with anger. Tails looked at him with astonishment. "He doesn't care about us, he didn't even come to her funeral. "There might be a way to bring her back, you know?"

"But I thought making people was forbidden."

"It is, that's why it will be our little secret." Said Sonic standing up. There was a voice from behind the two boys.

"I thought I find you two here." The boys turned around to find Sally Acorn, the young chimpmunk who lived next door standing at the gate of the graveyard, her hair was short and her deep blue eyes glew brightly in the dim world. She was wearing a bright red dress that commented nicely with her dark brown hair.

"What do you want Sally?" asked Sonic said with annoyance.

"You know what mamaw says, she says you shouldn't cry for loved ones who have died because it makes them feel sad in the next world."

"Heh heh," Sonic chuckled and rubbed his nose as Tails looked up in surprise. "look who's talking, every time your parents leave you cry like a little baby."

"I-I do not." stammered Sally who was no longer feeling sympathy for the boys.

"Are you sure baby!" Taunted Sonic.

"I'm going to tell Mamaw not make you any dinner." she said running off down the dirt road.

"No your not!" screamed Sonic running off after her and Tails quickly following.

* * *

The bells rang to signal three o'clock as the children laughed and played while three of them walked home from school on the dirt road.

"You guys need to pay attention in class," said Sally "you guys are reading those weird books again aren't you?"

"So what if we are?" asked Sonic.

"What are those books anyway?"

"It's a secret." said Tails with a smile. "We'll see ya later Sally." said Tails zooming after Sonic while Sally just stood their trying to remember something, her face lit up in remembrance.

"Hey, Mamaw told me to tell you that we're having stew tonight!"

"Whoever invented stew must have been a genius." said Sonic who was reading yet again an Alchemy book in the quiet Prower house. "It's got vegetables in it and it still tastes good."

"So that makes it genius?" said Tails with a smile who was lying on the floor twirling his Tails.

"Someone thought of mixing lots different things to make an awesome piece of work, and that's a leap of imagination the kind that a scientist needs too."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Just one leap that's all it takes, and its the same for human transmutation!"

* * *

_So we began searching for the key for human transmutation to bring our mom back to life. We trained with an alchemy teacher to prepare our body's and our mind's. It took years of constant effort, but we just wanted to see our mom smile again. We wanted our lives to go back the way it used to be, that's what drove us, day and night until the date __March 7._

_

* * *

_

_Four years earlier_

_

* * *

_

It rained on and on over the small village of Knothole, and everything was peaceful, if you would call that peaceful. The green meadows seemed to droop over the drops of rain, which was strange. There was the smell of freshly cooked stew that went throughout the valley and lead to the top of the hill where two cottages stood_. _Sally's door shot open to reveal herself in the midst of the storm. She glanced around the drowned meadow before screaming.

"Sonic! Tails! Dinners ready!" She yelled into the rain. She leaned out the door to peak around the corners then came back up. Her face was puzzled now, her finger was up to her chin then mumbled to herself. "Where are those two, they always come for dinner?"

"Shut the door!" yelled the voice from inside. "If there not coming, they can eat later. Now eat yours before it gets cold!" She quickly spun around with her face lighting in a instant.

"Alright," She said cheerfully. "just have a bad feeling that's all." The door shut and all was silent, but everything is never as it seems. In the upper floor of the prower house were two boys who were drawing something on the floor. There were large bottles of strange elements, water, salt and other things.

"You ready Tails?" Said the hedgehog looking at his little brother. Tails sat there in silence. "Come on, we're finally going to get her back." Tails' worried faced gave a little bit more confidence but he still really never understood alchemy. Tails finally gave the nod as Sonic finished drawing the circle. The circle was filled with strange shapes and lines that all connected to be one congruent circle.

"Okay then, here we go." said Sonic placing his hands on the circle quickly followed by Tails. The middle of the circle lit up into a bright golden portal, colorful patterns swirled around them as the process began. The two big smiles from the boy quickly vanished to see the changing of the colors. They went from soft yellow and greens to a dark purples and reds as there very life force was getting sucked out of them.

"Wait, this isn't right." Sonic said mumbling to himself. Suddenly black streams clay looking substances formed out of the portal and with lightning speed the substances grabbed Tails and lifted him into the air while he screamed in fear, another black substance reached out and ripped Sonic left leg off. "It can't be," Sonic said in Pain. "A rebound?" Then Tails quickly began to disintegrate before Sonic eyes as he screamed and reached for his dying brother. Then a bright flash.

Sonic found himself in a white plain that seem to go on forever with nothing in sight but a very large metal door with a strange diagram of a tree type thing. No sky, no walls, it was blank like an empty canvas. Sonic looked around in confusion.

"Wait, Tails?" he asked calmly. "What was going on? What was I doing I w-"

"Hello." said a deep voice that came from behind him. Sonic turned around to see a tall man in a black trench coat who's face was covered by the hood of his coat. He wore black gloves and large black boots to go with his attire. A shock trembled down Sonic's spine.

"W-who are you?" Sonic stammered. The man chuckled for moment before his introduction.

"I am called by many names, I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also" he said extending his arm toward the hedgehog. "you." Sonic stood in silence, for a moment trying unravel the words he had just told him. Suddenly the large door from behind him swung open that opened into a black void. Sonic spun around to look at the void. "You have dared to knock on the door, now the door is open." Suddenly millions of the black substances he saw earlier came from the void and latched onto him pulling him into the door as he struggled to fight and screamed trying to get away. Over loudness of his own screaming he heard the man say before getting sucked in. "I will show you the truth." Sonic was pulled into void and the door slowly sealed shut.

_It was like the all of the information of the world was being pored into my head at once. My head felt into was going to burst from all of the knowledge. But throughout the chaos it all became clear for an instant, the truth of everything._

Suddenly Sonic found himself back in the white plain where he was before. The man in the black coat stood watching the boy who nearly trembled.

"How was it?" asked the man. Sonic walked to the door and studied it closely.

"My theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done, it's possible. It's still just missing something. All of the answers are right here in this door." Sonic quickly spun around. " You have to show to me again."

"I am afraid I've showed you all I can for the price you've paid." Sonic's look changed into a puzzled frown.

"What price?" he asked as he suddenly felt a shot of pain in his lower left leg.

"Surely you knew..." said the man as Sonic's leg formed in the man's hand as it began to disintegrate from Sonic's body. Sonic fell in pain as he realized his mistake. "It's the law of equivalent exchange right young alchemist?" Sonic awoke in his father's study, clenching his leg in pain.

"Tails, Tails!" he cried while painful tears dripped from his face. He scanned the smoke filled room and looked over beside him where his brother once was, now a unfilled socks and red and white sneakers. "No, come on Tails, stay with me!" He pleaded from the pool of blood which pored out of his lower left side where his leg used be. "Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! He's gone…" Then he saw something moving around on the other side of the room. He started to smile. "Mom?" he said trying to relax. What he saw wasn't his mother. The beast with a misformed shape looked at him with strange breathing patterns and the purple eyes that pierced his soul as he screamed into the darkness.

Sonic had no time to think he had to get Tails back, he knocked down a suit of robotized armor his father brought home from the war, with the last of his strength he drew a circle with what looked like a question mark in the circle on the neck of inner armor drawn with his blood.

"Take my arm! Take my leg!" Sonic screamed with tears poring down even more now. "Take my heart! Take anything just give me back my little brother! He's the only thing I have left!" He clapped his hands then a bright flash light filled the room.

* * *

The man stood inside the door to the study used several weeks before for the devils, he had only heard about how human transmutation made terrible beasts but had never see a site of one. The transmutation circle was complex it must have taken at least three days just to get all of the symbols down, and in the middle of the circle was a pool of blood and splatters of it everywhere. The man wore a blue uniform with seams of gold he wore white gloves with red emblems on them. He was filled with anger now, who would be stupid enough to even think about doing a human transmutation. A women who was in identical uniform came up from behind him, the darkness shrouded their faces.

"Lieutenant colonel Knuckles," she said with emergency. "they're not in the back either." she looked down at the floor at the blood splattered mess. "What happened in here?" she asked in disgust.

"Where are they Julie-Su?" he asked in anger nearly screaming. "Where are the Prower brothers? I want them now!" At Acorn home the man knocked on the dark green door as a barked in the background.

"Shut up you, don't bark at our guests!" he heard behind assumably an old lady. At short older chipmunk in her sixties wearing coveralls opened the door to see the "Dogs of the military" at her door. The man barged his way inside house, the women quickly following, as the old lady cursed them. "What is this? You have no reason to be in here!" The man barged his way over to the corner of the room where a small hedgehog missing two limbs sat in a wheel chair looking depressed a man in suit of armor towered over him in silence. Their long red and pink dreadlocks shimmered in the light blaring through the windows. The man violently picked up the boy up to his eye level.

"We went to you house and saw that room! What was that?" he screamed. Sonic said nothing. "What did you do?" Sonic looked down in shame. The man in the armor extended his arm a gently grabbed the man arm.

"We didn't mean it." said the man who had the voice of a small boy. "We're sorry, we're sorry," he reaped as he shook with fear and sadness. The man finally understood.

* * *

"This a surprise to say the least." said the man who sat across the dining table from the young hedgehog while Tails stood behind him and Ms. Acorn across from them. "When I heard about a skilled Alchemist in this town, I never expected a boy, but that's not the part that surprises me. He was skilled enough to preform a human transmutation and even to bond a soul to a suit of armor. I say he is more than qualified to become a state alchemist." Then the old woman slammed her fist into the table.

"After they came to me half-dead and covered in blood, I went over to the house to see what they had done." She said in a gruff voice. "Whatever it was, it wasn't human. These boys have been to hell and back and now you want them to go through that again?"

* * *

The woman sat on the orange couch patiently waiting for the 'meeting' to be over. She sat quietly, focused on something that probably no could figure out. Sally timidly entered the room at sat beside the woman in silence.

"Um... Lieutenant?" Sally asked shyly

"Please, call me Julie, it's Julie-Su." she said friendly who extended her hand for welcoming. "Nice to meet you." she said with a smile. Their was a brief moment of silence before anyone talked again.

" Lieutenant Su?" spoke Sally softly declining the handshake. "Have you ever had to shoot anyone?" the woman was shocked by the question, but she couldn't lie to the child.

"Yes, I have."

"I hate what you soldiers do. Soldier like you are the reason my parents left and died during the war. Now," she paused sniffed and reached up to dry a tear." and now your here to take Sonic and Tails away too." her voice was calm and collected.

"If they go it will be their decision alone." Sally looked up in surprise. "It's up to them now."

* * *

"I'm not forcing you," said the man "I'm just giving you the opportunity."

* * *

"Whether to move forward or to stay still."

* * *

"Will you sit in that chair rolling around in self pity, or will you stand up and take the chance the military can give you?"

* * *

"It's their choice. They'll choose their own path."

* * *

"If believe the possibility to get your body's back exist then you should seek it out and keep moving forward." Sonic sat starring in silence, the same sad, shy look he had earlier.

* * *

"Ms. Su?" asked Sally looking down at her hands. "Why did you join the military?" Julie chucked for a second.

"Because there is someone I need to protect." Suddenly the man opened the door, as if on cue.

"Come on we're leaving."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Will they be coming?" asked Juile-Su walking to the car.

"They'll come" answered the man.

"That boy, I've never seen anyone so defeated."

"You thought that was defeat? No, there was Fire in those eyes."

* * *

It's going to be a while until the next chapter, moving to freaking Canada. Don't ask why. It will at least be a month. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

**All rights reserved, to SEGA, FUNIMATION, and AMINEPLEX**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The dark quiet streets echoed the foots steps of the gray gruff wolf in the unique blue jacket. His face was serious and intimidating including the finely groomed zig-zag mustache that covered most of his snout that added on to the unlikeability of this man. The man looked very annoyed this particular night, not only was he filling for the missing patrol guard (him, filling in a lowly patrol guard) but the fact that it was one of the most coldest nights of the year. The light pole behind him cast a particularly long shadow that faded into the pitch black ally.

"Why tonight of all nights?" he grumbled under his breath. "Not only is freaking cold out here, I am getting behind on paper work. God, there is so much of it. Why did I even join the military?" He complained, then he saw something, he stopped to try look at the dark shape in the distance.

"You are Bask Grum," said the voice dark voice coming from the shadow. "the Iron Blood Alchemist, correct?" Bask's face didn't change from the irritated look he had earlier.

"Why? Who's asking?" he said with anger. He did not have time to deal with this. There was a brief pause.

"Foolish alchemists who have turned their backs on god" said the voice calm and collected "shall all be punished."

"I see, you're that bloodthirsty alchemist that kills the state alchemists like me." Bask lifted his arms to reveal to two iron gauntlets with small transmutation circles on it. "Well," he said, raising his voice to a loud scream. "you're messing with the wrong guy!"

Bask hit the ground, activating the transmutation circles, as a blue flash transformed the ground in front of him into dozens of iron cannons that instantly started firing at the figure that dodged it, moving at lighting speeds towards Bask. He flew off the walls, jumping from ground to air then back again.

"You're fast," screamed Bask "but try this!" He slammed his fists into the ground forming a giant iron box around his target. Then all fell silent.

"Hmf, that wasn't that hard." said Bask, walking over to the cell and pulling out his gun. Suddenly a red flash blew a hole in the box as a arm reaching out of the cell reached and grabbed Bask's face. "What? How?"

"Now you perish." said the figure as a flash of red busted from his hand and the alchemist fell to ground dead. Out of the iron cell into the light stepped a black hedgehog with a red strip running down his head. He walked back into the darkness a silent siren came closer. By the time the military found Bask's body, he was gone.

* * *

The Cornell sat in his big white plain office, tapping his pencil against the desk in boredom. The room was the size of a small living room and if it didn't have the large desk in the end of the room it would look just like one. The brown wooden floor complimented the four brown cushioned chairs and coffee table on the lime green rug right in front of the desk. The Cornell twirled his red dread-locks trying to focus on his paper work, after being promoted it was like getting doubled the work and only a lit bit more pay, not like he cared for the pay anyway. Sudden there was a bang a the door. Finally something interesting, maybe a new case, maybe there was another murder by that alchemist killer, or a escape convict is trying to escape. Hell, it could be cat stuck in a tree for all he cared.

"Come in." he said trying to act serious even though he was eager to imagine his next and case and get out of this stuffy building. Julie-Su walked in and saluted, her pink dread-locks were a mess and the circles around her eyes were looking nearly like a black eye, she must have had another all night patrol, she still some how still looked cute though.

"Sir." she said sternly.

"At ease, now what is it." he said while Julie-Su relaxed.

"The Prower bothers are back sir." she said as the lieutenants face drooped in disappointment. Not only did it mean that he had stay and do paper work, he had to also deal with the Full Metal. "Something wrong, sir?" she said breaking the Cornell out of his trance.

"No, I'm fine bring them in." he sighed as Julie-Su opened the door even wider to reveal the two boys.

"Sup, Knucky." Said Sonic winking at him and giving him a thumbs up.

"Good day, Cornell Knuckles sir." said Tails in the big clunky armor. The boys came in and took a seat next to the coffee table. Sonic propped his feet up while Tails sat politely in the small chair.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you on the Lenore case." Said Knuckles.

"Yea, it was no big deal, try getting me a harder case next time." said Sonic grinning.

"It was another false lead wasn't it?" said Knuckles his face turning stone cold.

"Huh?"

"The Chaos emerald, another fake?" Things got silent, Sonic's smile faded, he could try to hide it but he find out anyway. Sonic sat up and looked at the ground.

"Yea, it's was fake alright, but the power seemed pretty real though." Sonic face gave the concentrated frown while he kept starring at the green rug. "The locals told us of how he made these creatures like a bear-pig and a lion-gator just by snapping his fingers. I figure it was chimeras but how he just made them like that is what gets me."

"Yea," said Tails "I'm too unfamiliar with bio alchemy to figure it out either."

"We might need to look into that." said Sonic looking up at Tails. "Who knows, we might find something that might help get our body's back."

"It might help if consulted a specialist."said Knuckles as the boys`s looked at him with surprise. "Show Tucker, the Sowing Life Alchemist. He's done a lot of heavy duty research on chimeras, I think I can arrange a meeting."

"You would do that for us?" said Tails in shock. Sonic rose out of seat.

"Ok whats the catch?" Sonic shouted "You want something!"

"Look I'm just trying to repay you for your hard work!" Knuckles screamed back. "I'd rather do you a favor than be in depth to you! I need to get out of this place anyway." he said quieting down. Knuckles picked up his phone Sonic sat back down. Knuckles dialed a few numbers spoke couple of words and hung up while Sonic and Tails were playing thumb war."Ok we're all set." said Knuckles while he gathered some things together in his brief case. "Two years ago, Show transmutated a chimera that could understand human speech, that earned him the right to be a state alchemist."

"Wait," said Sonic nearly falling back in his chair. "it could speak?"

"Right," said Knuckles "supposedly it could only say one thing. 'I want die.' After that it refused to eat and got it's wish."Sonic and Tails were both looking at him with a 'jaw dropping' look. Knuckles rose from his chair and grabbed his hat. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The house, or should I say mansion, was very large, chapel style architecture and windows and made from brick, it was certainly one of the bigger and nicer residences of Central. They walked down to the front door and rang the bell.

"He lives here?" asked Sonic looking up at the top windows. "This place is huge!" Suddenly a very large creature jumped from the bushes near the house and shadowed Sonic. With it's battle cry it jumped in the air to attack its next victim. It landed on the blue hedgehog knocking him to the ground and pinning him.

"Sonic!" screamed Tails racing toward his brothers aid.

"Get it off of me!" screamed Sonic. The front door opened to reveal a cute little kitsune girl with brown braided hair. She wore a red collared shirt with a denim skirt that complimented her big brown eyes.

"Daddy!" she yelled with a smile "There are people here! Look!" An older fox appeared behind the little girl.

"This is why we lock the dog up sweetheart." he said to his daughter. The man wore round circle glasses over his bad eyes, along with his short brown hair and untrimmed beard . "Sorry about our dog." he said to Sonic. Sonic replied with a mumble of words in anger.

* * *

The man led them inside through piles of dirty dishes and weeks of the non-upkept mess into a small room where they all sat at a nice quiet table.

"Sorry about the mess, ever since my wife ran out it's been a mess around here." said Show his voice was calm and nearly monotone. "So Cornell, what brings you here?"

"Well these boys wanted to know more about bio alchemy." said Knuckles politely. "They would like to look at your research if it was possible."

"Well these two probably know about me," Show said. "and I certainly know about them. So lets cut to the chase, I will show you my secrets if you show me yours. Why do you want to learn more about bio alchemy Sonic?" he asked looking at Sonic, his glasses reflecting in the light coming through the window. "After all it is the rules we live by, the law of equivalent exchange." There was a brief silence before anyone talked, finally Sonic stood up.

* * *

Shows face was more interested in the boy's story than the others who were just disgusted by their deed.

"You transmutated your own mother when you were eleven." Show's voice was unchanged while looking at Sonic's metal arm. "I see why they call you full metal now, you certainly been through a lot. I don't know if my research will be of any help," Show said rising from his chair. "but feel free to look at my lab."

He lead the three down through the big metal doors into a large room filled with all sorts of strange things, such as heads in jars, different colored liquids in test tubes even some actual chimeras in cages.

"It's quite sad really." said Show while the boys examined the contents of the room. "I'm considered a chimaera expert but it hasn't been going well lately." Show lead from the lab to a big dark room down the hall from the lab. "This is" he said turning the lights on. "my library."

The room filled tons of book shelves not to mention the books inside the shelves. Books on bio alchemy science, history of bio alchemy, How to make a Chimaera for dummy's, nearly every book written about bio alchemy was in this library. Sonic and Tails nearly knocked over Show trying to get to the thousands of books at their disposal. It was the second most beautiful thing Sonic had seen next to the chili dog feast Nana made for his birthday.

"I'm going to back to work." said Knuckles "I'll sent a car for you two later." The boys dug into the books not even answering to the Cornell's statement.

"They have some ability to focus." said Show pushing his glasses up onto his face. "I dough they even know we're here anymore. Quite a catch these two, a couple prodigies."

* * *

Sonic was knee high up in already read books and was still reading. It was so interesting, the first chimera was a monstrous fire-breathing female creature of Lyica in Asian Minor composed of the parts of multiple animals: upon the body of a male lion with a tail that ended in a snake's head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of her spine. Suddenly Sonic heard laughing around the corner. He put down his book and walked over to the source of the sound to find Nina riding on Tails's back.

"Dude!" said Sonic looking serious, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Tails put down Nina and put his arm behind his back.

"Oh, err, Sonic, I... uh, I-I was just-"

"I don't want hear it." said Sonic making Nina have a confused look. "I want to know... why you didn't invite me to this party!" he said smiling, picking up Nina and carrying around the room while they both laughed. After being chased by the 'deadly death monster' (Tails) for awhile they sat down for a rest.

"That's Alexander" said Nina pointing to the large white dog in the corner that walked up and laid down right behind Nina who leaned on him as if he was a cushion. "he want's to play too."

"Yea, we've met..." said Sonic starring down the dog.

"We've had Alexander since he was a puppy," said Nina "that's when Mommy and Daddy were together, but Daddy said that Mommy left and went back to her Mommy and Daddy's house.

"It must get really lonely ever since your mom left, you in this big house." said Tails.

"Not really, Daddy's really nice and I've got Alexander to play with too." Her energetic smile faded as she hugged and petted Alexander. "But lately daddy's been stuck in his lab all the time, I guess that makes me a little sad."

"Well," said Sonic standing up. "I guess we should head outside." They all looked at him. "I still have a score to settle with you dog!" he said pointing at Alexander. They all headed outside to play while down below Mr. Tucker sat down in his lab looking at his watch and he could think was, he was running out of time...

* * *

Finally it was sundown after along day they sat down in the kitchen while Mr. Tucker made him and Sonic some tea. They after the tea was made Show sat down looked down at the table talking to himself and drawing little notes of the table with a invisible pen.

"Uh, Mr. Tucker?" said Tails breaking his concentration. "Are you ok?" Show sighed.

"Before I earned my state certification our life's were terrible." he said throwing out sob story. "We were so poor in those day's and my wife couldn't stand that sort of life, she left us." he sighed again. "I have to pass that evaluation or else we will have to go back to those day's. I don't think I can."

"Don't worry!" said Nina in the floor right beside Alexander. "If they pass you, me and Alexander will growl at them until the say yes!"They all laughed at Nina's joke but while they were laughing a spark lit up in Mr. Tuckers eyes.

"Hey Nina, how would you like to play with Daddy tomorrow?" said Show.

"Really?" said Nina as if he just offered her a million dollars and a trip Disney world.

"Yea really." said Show as Nina jumped on her fathers neck. The boys left the house and Nina went to bed, and all through out the night Show stayed up drawing a circle in his lab. 'Finally, I'll get my certification for sure.' he thought as he continued to draw.

* * *

The morning was gray and filled with sadness, Sonic had seen this same sky the night of their mistake. The two boys walked into the house looking for the friends that they had made yesterday.

"Boy's" cried Show "I'm down here!" The boys went down into the lab to find it dark and eerie as they walked further they saw Show standing beside some white and brown creature. "I finally did boys" his voice was calm but yet fragile. "a chimera that understands human speech." The boys approached the creature as thunder roared in the background. "Here watch." he said bending to talk to the beast that looked like a misshapen dog. "that person right there is Sonic."

"That person Son-ic." repeated the creature. It's voice was deep but yet at the same time high.

"That's amazing!" said Sonic kneeling beside it.

"Now, I don't have to worry about losing my certification." Said Tucker as his voice cracked and standing up.

"That person Son-ic," it repeated "That person Son-ic, That person Sonic, That person Sonic." Finally it looked up at him as if it were smiling. "It brother Sonic."

Then something clicked into Sonic brain, he hadn't seen Nina or Alexander. He also noticed the shape of the chimaera a white dog with brown hair coming down it's back, then he looked into it's eyes it's big brown eyes and finally clicked. There was a moment of silence

"Mr. Tucker," said Sonic trying to hold in his rising anger. "when did you first get you certification?"

"Oh about two years ago."his voice very calm.

"And when did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years as well."

"One last question... Nina and Alexander... Where are they?" said Sonic looking back at him. Tails looked down at the creature and gasped. There was silence for another moment.

"Damn kid!" said Tucker as Sonic launched at him in anger and pinned him against the wall.

"Oh yea I figured it out, first it was your wife and now it was your own daughter and her dog to make a talking chimaera!" Sonic screamed pushing him tighter against the wall. "After all you can only do so much with a animal, why not start with a mobiuan!" his voice nearly laughing with anger.

"Mobiuan experimentation is necessary to progress," said Show nearly choking "I would think a scientist would under-"

"Shut up! Your a monster, messing around with peoples lives, your own daughter!"

"Messing around with peoples lives you say, ha ha" he had a smile from ear to ear. "your one to talk. Look at your leg, arm and your brother those are all the results of messing around with peoples lives isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Said Sonic swinging his fist into his face knocking off his glasses and shattering them onto the floor. Show spit out some blood then smiled again.

"You and me, we are the same!"

"No we're not!"

"Oh but we are, the opportunity was right in front of us and we took it! We had to even though it was against the rules!"

"No!" said Sonic swinging another fist at him. "Not me!" then another. "alchemists" then another "don't do that!" then another "I'm not... I'M NOT!" he swung his fist one more time but Tails grabbed his arm.

"If you keep doing this he'll die." said Tails trying to calm him down. Sonic looked at show with anger and disgust then he felt something brush against his leg. His eyes turned from anger to regret as he looked from the man down to Nina.

"Sonic, no." it said without any expression. "Daddy, do you hurt... daddy?" Tails knelt beside Nina.

"We can't change you back, not even with all our power we can't." Said Tails crying if he could. "I'm sorry..." Tails reached out and petted Nina.

"Can we play now?" asked the creature. "Can we play?" Tucker fell to the foor, his face swollen an bloody, he pulled out his state watch and looked at it and smiled.

"I made it, I get to remain a state alchemist." Sonic kicked the watch from his hand and it landed on the other side of the room. He crawled after it, and held it as if it was his own child.

"Like hell you do." Sonic said with anger as tear streamed down his face. "Like hell..."

* * *

"If there was ever a example of the devils work in this world, this case would definitely be it." said Julie-su walking down the rain drenched stairs of the Central office quarters along with Cornell Knuckles.

"The devils work?" said Knuckles "In some ways Show showed the ways of a state alchemist. We must take a life when ordered to. We choose our own path when we know what we're doing... That's the way it is." he said stopping beside the two boys on the stairs. "Isn't that right full metal?"

"We may be called by many names," said Sonic in grief and anger. "dogs of the military, devils. But we will get our bodies back because we know the truth. We know we're not devils, we know we're not gods. We are only human..." The Lieutenant and Cornell kept walking. "What good are we if we can't even save a little girl."

* * *

Show and his creation sat in the dark lonely upper sanctuary of the main central building watching the rain as it fell from the heavens. Show sat looking at Nina wondering why everyone freaked out abot his creation. Suddenly a black hedgehog entered through the door.

"You are Shower Tucker, correct?" he said with a dark tone.

"Who are you? Not military." The man walked closer as Tucker raised from his chair in fear. "Who are you? How did you get it in here, there were military guards out front?"

"Foolish alchemists who turn their back on god," he said putting his hand Show's face. "shall be punished." their was a big blue flash and Show fell dead. Nina walked up to her dead father.

"Daddy hurts." said the creature as tear pored from it's face. "You hurt Daddy, Daddy no."

"You poor creature, once you have been given this form there is no way of separating you again." said the man putting his hand on the creatures neck. "at least your passing will be in peace." their was another blue flash and Nina fell dead. "God," he prayed "hear me, two souls have just returned to you. Please grant them into your loving arms, into your eternal salvation..."

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. You guys comment. Ok? Thanks.


End file.
